Rodent Wizards
by ludicrousferret
Summary: After an accident in transfigaration, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco and Neville are all turned into animals. They try to survive together but find it hard having to put up with being animals, and each other...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Everything here that has something to do with Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling, I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Neville were in transfigeration, studying human transfigeration. 

"What do we do now, Harry?"

"Don't know. Ask Hermione"

"She's away over there"

"Ask someone else then"

"Neville!"

"What?"

"What do we do next?"

"Where have you got to?"

"We havn't started!"

"Well, read about it then!"

Ron read the first paragraph on human transfigaration. He had to read it three times before he took in a word of it.

"Uh...Well, it's non-verbal so, uh..."

"I'll try it, uh...Harry, stand there" Neville pointed to a space on the floor, Harry shifted over to it. Nevill pointed his wand at Harry, and a bright pink light came out of it. Harry ducked and watched as it bounced off mirrors around the classroom.

The light broke into two, then four, and one of them hit Hermione.

Ron screamed. He started running round in circles and felt as though he were shrinking.

Eventually he was so short, all he could see were the towering students running out the room, and a few animals on the floor. He was a weasle.

He looked round the room, it was now almost empty. All that was left were the tables, chairs and a few animals.

He trotted over to the nearest animal, a stoat. It looked as shocked about what just happened as Ron did. He guessed that, because of the nearby book, this must be Hermione. He tried to see if she could understand him by saying the most random thing he could think of.

"You know, getting cabbage from the house elves is way cheaper than buying the stuff."

Hermione looked up. She obviously understood as he could hear her rambling on about SPEW. He turned uninterested and walked over to the sable. He guessed it was Harry from the scar on its forehead and the marks around the eyes.

Harry turned around and trotted over to Neville, with Ron following behind him. Neville had been turned into a beech marten. The three of them looked over to find a pure white ferret sitting behind them. It looked more angry than anything.

"Guessing that's, ruler of the school, Draco Malfoy" Harry muttered sarcasticly to Ron, while Ron laughed a very weasle like laugh.

Before any of them had a chance to do anything, they heard footsteps down the corridor. This was alright when in human form, but as small creatures the five of them froze in fear.

Snape walked through the door, accompanied by professor Flitwick and McGonnagle. They grabbed the five of them and walked down the marble staircase to the entrance hall. Everything looked so big to them.It wasnt what they were used to at all.

000

After about an hour they found themselves in amongst long grass. It seemed like they were in a forest of some sort. Ron slowly walked out into the clearing in front of him. This looked nothing like the forbidden forest so they couldn't be there. He looked behind him and tilted his head slightly to get the others to come over. Neville stared in amazment at the plantage around him. He stuck his snout into the ground and took in the earthy smell of the mud, he was happy. The rest just stared round them, wondering how they were going to get out of this.

A few hours later, after much searching for food and shelter, they decided to sleep.The fourGriffindors all huddled up together while Draco slept metres away.He lay awake most of the night, thinking of what he would do if he lost them, he'd better stick with them. No matter how much he hated and dispised them.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up. His eyes scanned the dark clearing before him. He looked at Hermione, her chest slowly moving up and down as she slept. He looked at Draco, who was sitting with his eyes half open, his head rocking back and forward, drifting in and out of sleep, as if too tired to rest. He walked over to him and stared at his face. All he got was an angry stare back.

Draco stared into Harry's face. He couldn't help but feel it was all Harry's fault, again. He felt like tearing his heart out, but couldn't. He tried to say something, but his throught was dry. He just sat there, rooted to the spot. All he could do was stare at Harry as he turned and strolled over the clearing to where the rest of them lay sleeping.

Neville awoke. He saw Harry strolling back over to him., his green eyes glinting in the moonlight. He watched as he lowered himself onto the grass pile, watched as he dozed off into a silent sleep. Eventually, he dozed off again to.

Hermione awoke hours later. She stared at the rest of them sleeping. She looked over to Draco, who lay at the other side of the clearing. He looked as though he had only just fallen asleep. She got up onto all fours and walked over to Draco, who now looked freezing. Though she hated him more than anything at that moment, she lay beside him and fell asleep.

Ron woke up, the grass had been irritating him for hours. If he was seeing right, which he was sure he wasnt, Hermione was sleeping beside Draco. He shook his head vigorously and walked over to the berry bush. He smelled the blackberries. Suddenly, his nose was filled with the sweet scent of blackberry juice. He lifted his head and ate one of them. It tasted really sweet yet stronghe swallowed, and had more.

Suddenly they heard footsteps, and voices. Everyone jumped out of their sleep and looked up at the direction of the noise. A large boy of about 15 appeared from behind them. He was followed by five others, who looked like they'd rather be anywhere else but there. The leader, as he appeared to be, was wearing nothing but black. He looked back at the five following him, said something under his breath to them.

Ron stared in absolute horror as the six of them advanced on the rodents. He wanted to alert them of the six teenagers, but was too frightened to move, even slightly. He began shaking from his head to his tail. He felt one of their hands wrap itself round his waist. He looked behind him to find everyone else being grabbed by on of the boys. Then they fell out of sight as each of them were stuffed into a bag, including him.


End file.
